Hugs and Kisses
by xPaperWingsx
Summary: Tino is sick. Totally and desperately lovesick. Only he didn't know it. And neither did Berwald.  SuFin  Fluff. Rated T to be safe.


Hello readers!

This is my very first oneshot of my OTP: Su-san and his cute little wife, Tino. Since it's a first, I apologize if it's a bit rushed.

I guess there's a lot of fluff in this. Somewhat. Haha :D

Oh yes, and Elisabeta makes a guest star appearance! Fufufu :3

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. If this offends you, please click the back button.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters nor Axis Power Hetalia. I am much too stupid to even think of such creativity. The story is mine. Everything else is credited to Hidekaz Himaruya.

So! Without further ado, here's the story! Please enjoy :)

* * *

Tino Väinämöinen knew, without a doubt, that he had caught some potent flu bug during spring break, because there was no other explanation why his heart always started pounding, and  
he felt all hot and feverish every time he saw Berwald. And it was weird that these symptoms always rose up only when his Swedish friend was around.

And it certainly wasn't the first time either.

Maybe…he had some allergy to Berwald's…cologne? Yeah, and with spring, Hanatamago's fur must have been making his nose sensitive. On top of a small cold he mysteriously caught. Yeah, that must have been the reason.

So, Tino simply blamed Su-san's cologne, dog fur, and his cold, when he had encountered the towering blond just before first period. His heart hammered, cheeks dusted in a light shade of red, as the young Finn greeted his friend.

"Morning, Su-san!" the blond had created an alternate and much more affectionate nickname from Swede-san, which Berwald was pretty much known as around the school.

"Mm. Morn'n," he murmured back softly, his ocean blue eyes glistening even under the harsh fluorescent lights. Tino felt his cheeks color a darker shade as Berwald continued to stare at the Finn.

"I-Is…is there something on my face?" Tino sputtered out, touching his own face tentatively.

"No. B't y're red," Berwald pointed out.

"O-Oh!" Tino stuttered laughing nervously, although he didn't know why. "Yeah, I think I'm a bit sick." At those words, Berwald's eyes narrowed, looking as though he were about to murder. Although it made Tino especially nervous, he knew it was the Swede's way of showing concern.

"I'm fine though! I'm probably not used to waking up so early," Tino assured hastily.

"Y' s're?" And then Berwald did something that made Tino's knees buckle and tremble. A large hand gently pressed against his forehead, and the Finn's stomach erupted in butterflies, the winged creatures tickling his insides. His heart sped up, resounding loudly through his ears, and his cheeks painted several layers of crimson.

The towering blond frowned.

"Y're w'rm." His whole body reduced to goo, Tino leaned onto the nearest wall, breathing heavily, the symptoms of his sickness never dying down. His violet orbs dazedly looked at Berwald, a sultry, alluring look to it, and the Swede snapped.

Tino barely had time to register what was happening as his body was hoisted up into Su-san's protective arms, his arms tossed around Berwald's wide shoulders. He let out an unmanly squeak, noting all the stares homing in on them, and the petite blond flushed under their gazes.

"S-Su-san? Wh-Where are we going?" Tino mumbled out shyly.

"N'rse."

"Eh? Why?"

"B'cause y're sick," he replied back as they entered into the nurse's room. The nurse, surprised to see the looming blond, smiled politely.

"He's sick," Berwald explained quietly.

"Ah, yes, there are a lot of colds spreading during this season. Well, put him on the bed and I'll write you a pass for first period." He let out a soft grunt in reply and ambled over to the bed, gently placing Tino on the mattress, as if he was precious cargo. And the young Finn was…in his eyes, at least.

"B-But, Su-san, I'm not _that_ sick. I'm fine," the petite male protested softly.

"Rest," The male ordered quietly.

"But…" the complaint died on his lips as Berwald scrutinized the Finn, and his cheeks colored redder than Spain's ripe tomatoes.

"I'll com' b'ck lat'r," he promised, a soft smile grace Tino's lips.

"O-Okay then. Bye, Su-san." He gave a nod and trudged to the door, casting one last look over his shoulder at the blond. Assured with the smile still on Tino's face, Berwald gently closed the door behind him and headed to his first class.

* * *

Tino, taking advantage of his situation, decided to take a nap for the time being. The nurse had checked his temperature and offered some medicine, but he politely refused, not feeling sick anymore. His heartbeat had slowly descended to its usual pace, and the color on his cheeks dulled down to a pale sheen of pink. He was no longer hot and feverish, just feeling as normal as ever.

What a bizarre sickness.

Just before second period, the nurse sent him off to class, knowing fully well that Tino hadn't been sick in the first place. The petite blond roamed the halls, waiting for the bell to ring, when he spotted another figure close by.

"Moi! Elizabeta?" he greeted. The brunette beauty turned and smiled beautifully, waltzing over to her friend.

"Why, Tino! I heard you were in the nurse's office. What happened?"

"Oh, I just felt a bit sick. But I'm all better now."

"Good to hear." A sudden mischievous grin arose onto her face. "Now, what's this I hear all about you and Swede-san?" At his friend's name, Tino flushed again.

"W-Well…he…he carried me there." Elizabeta let out a giggle, looking delighted.

"You're awfully red," she pointed out, grinning. The Finn patted his cheeks self-consciously.

"I-It's weird, Elizabeta," he murmured. "I always feel so...feverish around Su-san." Tino, unable to meet his friend's gaze completely missed the glint in the brunette's emerald eyes.

"Uh huh," she urged him to go on.

"And well…my heart starts to beat really fast…and….well, my face gets all red…" he blushed again lowering his head. "And I…sort of…get butterflies."

Elizabeta erupted in laughter, holding her stomach and giggling like there was no tomorrow. Tino, blushing and thoroughly confused, just watched his friend laugh and wipe away a tear.

"Aw, why Tino, I know what you're talking about! It's a very common sickness."

"R-Really? What's it called? Do you know a cure?" The brunette beauty beamed.

"Tino, dear, you're in love." The blond stood there, staring at Elizabeta, letting the words sink in and register in his mind before he gaped, jaw slack and mauve eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-How…N-WHAT?" he sputtered out loudly. The brunette smiled sweetly, holding back a laugh. Tino was much too adorable and innocent.

"L-Love? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, all the symptoms you listed match all the symptoms of lovesickness." The color on his face never faded.

"B-B…But, how can that be?" He lowered his voice just as the bell rang and students clambered out to the hallway for their next period.

"I can't be in love with Su-san!" he hissed urgently. Elizabeta snickered.

"And why not?"

"B-Because…well…." The Finn scratched his head. Now that he thought about it, why couldn't he fall in love with Su-san? No, wait! That shouldn't even have been a question! Su-san was only his friend! And…he was a guy! Not that Tino had a problem with the sexual preference, but still…Su-san was his friend, and who knew what he would think if he heard Elisabeta's impossible conclusions. But somewhere deep inside, Tino knew he had an eensy-bitsy attraction to his friend. Su-san meant everything to him, and he cared for him in a closer and intimate way. And, he had to admit, the blond was charming and handsome. But, it still didn't mean he loved Su-san like that!

Tino whimpered softly, looking at the brunette with pleading eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you know what they say," she replied with a nonchalant shrug. The flaxen-haired male blinked.

"Say what?" Tino definitely did not like the grin on her face. If anything, it had grown larger.

"Hugs and kisses solve everything!"

* * *

The blush was permanently etched on his face, making the Finn look especially adorable…not to mention delectable. Darn Francis and his perverted looks. However, to Berwald, Tino looked no better than he did that morning…worse in fact.

The shorter blond was still red in the face when Berwald found him in class, frowning at the fact that he wasn't resting up in the nurse's office. Tino was sweating a bit, and his large lavender eyes continually avoided his gaze, for a reason he wasn't sure.

"Ar' y' s're y're 'kay?" The Swede asked for the third time, brows creased in worry. Tino smiled.

"I'm fine, Su-san. I just need some fresh air." They were sitting outside on a bench, watching the scenery and breathing in the crisp, cool air. A slight breeze whispered by, causing Tino to involuntarily shudder under his thin cardigan. Berwald, noting this, slipped off his thick scarf and carefully wrapped it around Tino's neck. The dying wind cooled his burning cheeks.

"T-Thanks, Su-san."

"Mm."

They sat in silence, looking around, unsure what to do next. Tino kept fidgeting, his mind drawing back to his conversation with Elisabeta. Could he really be in love with Berwald? After some deep thinking in second period (causing him to space out and get scolded), Tino had come to the conclusion that maybe there was a possibility he did like Berwald.

Berwald was always there for him whenever he was down in the dumps or simply feeling ecstatic. He was protective over the little Finn, calling often to make sure he was eating enough, or sleeping, or even checking if Tino did his homework. It was a bit tiring sometimes, but the smaller blond knew his friend's good intentions. Plus, he was secretly happy for getting all the attention and affection.

"Su-san…" Tino murmured, finally breaking the stillness. Berwald turned to him, his attention focusing on him, and him only. Under his gaze, the Finn blushed heartily, his voice caught in his throat.

"W-Well…" he paused, unsure what was going to say was appropriate. It wasn't Tino's business to pry into Berwald's personal life, but something kept urging him.

"Su-san…do you…like anyone?"

Berwald didn't say anything, though his cheeks reddened slightly. Tino, noting his discomfort, was quick to assure him.

"I-I mean if you don't want to tell me, you don't need to. I was just curious-"

"Y's." The blond halted midway of his sentence.

"Oh! Th-That's great," the Finn added quietly. Inside, his heart felt as if it was being torn up, because Tino knew Berwald didn't like him…like the way he did.

"Well, that's good to hear." He tried to be casual about it, but the ache and misery was gnawing through him, and Tino trembled slightly, looking away.

"Y' cold?" The petite blond swallowed thickly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm okay," he mumbled out softly. Something warm enveloped him, and Tino felt Berwald's jacket comforting him, blocking out the breeze. His face reddened, and he smiled happily until remembering their conversation. The smile dimmed, and Tino clutched the jacket tightly.

"Su-san?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

They sat in silence once more, and Tino couldn't help but fret over Berwald's quiet state. The blond was slightly hunched over, cerulean eyes surveying the ground, deep in thought. The Finn stifled a whimper, feeling guilty for asking such an odd question.

"You know, never mind, Su-san. Sorry for prying-"

"B'cause y're m' w'fe." Those words sunk into his head as Tino stared at Berwald, lilac orbs wide in confusion and in growing hope.

"H-Huh?" Both looked red enough to combust as the tall Swede ruffled his fingers through his rough hair.

"Y're m' w'fe," he repeated softly although his tone sounded almost uncertain the second time. Tino felt his heart speeding faster than a racecar, his stomach whole body tickled by the soft kisses of butterflies.

"D-Does…" his tongue failed to form a coherent sentence, so Tino took several deep breaths. "D…Does that mean…?" _You like me?_

Berwald hesitated but gave a slow nod.

Tino leaned back against the bench, eyes never tearing apart from those stormy azure eyes, captivating him. He felt so hot, boiling, his eyes returning that sultry look. He took faint breaths, heart hammering so loudly, he was sure Berwald could hear it as well.

"I'm s'rry," he suddenly muttered.

"Eh? Why?"

"F'r making y' unc'mf'rtable." Tino couldn't help but smile at that statement. All along, even in his confession, Berwald always thought about Tino. It was his life that was put before the Swede's own. Because every time he was happy, or sad, even injured, that large hand was always reaching out at him; always. And Tino finally knew; yes, he had fallen in love with Berwald Oxenstierna.

"I'm not uncomfortable, Su-san." Uncertainty flitted through the Swede's eyes and the smaller blond laughed softly.

"Because…I think I fell in love with you too."

Color flushed through Berwald's pale cheeks as he gave a small grunt, blinking his eyes as if he were in a dream. Tino chuckled, blushing as well.

"R-R'lly?" The Finn nodded.

"I always have." Those words alone carried away the apprehension, like a gentle breeze, and a small smile graced upon that grim face. Enchanted by his meaningful smile, the Finn reddened even further, smiling as well. Berwald slowly leaned in, lured in by a spell. Tino shut his eyes, heart jumping in his throat, feeling the hot breath mingling just above his.

It was like magic.

Those slightly chapped lips pressed against him, stirring a déjà vu, as Tino felt his body melt, butterflies bursting through. His heart fluttered excitedly, sprouting wings of its own and drifting off. Strong arms gently wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. He could feel the equally racing hearbeat, smell the fresh pine and the faint hint of ash, taste the slight tinge peppermint, and see the tenderness, the love Berwald had for him. And him only.

They pulled apart with deep breaths, Tino leaning on Berwald while the latter was slightly hunched, protectively over the young Finn. After the kiss, the petite blond couldn't even meet Su-san's eyes. But Berwald gently lifted his chin, directing those large doe eyes to look at him.

And he smiled.

Tino felt his heart flutter, a warm sensation tingling through his body. And he too smiled; a content, dreamy smile on his lips.

They sat there, bundled together, hands entwined, hearts joined as one.

Forever they would think of this day, sharing their first hug, their first kiss, and their very first and everlasting love.

* * *

Awws. How sweet -gush-

Well, I'm pretty satisfied with the story. The ending was a bit...eh, but I suddenly got writer's block so, pardon the lame excuse of an ending...and title :O

It was pretty fast-paced. Haha. But it's all right with me.

Comments, opinions, criticism, squealing, etc. is highly appreciated.

Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
